


Listen

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm a slut for fluff, Sweet, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliche I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: You've climbed the highest trees, scaled mountains, killed countless orcs, and more all on your journey to help destroy the ring of power, facing death at every turn. And you're afraid of thunder?





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I know the thunderstorm thing is cliche, but man I really wanted to write this.   
> My main inspiration is The Walking Dead for this one-shot, one of the episodes in season 4.   
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and or kudos. (I accept them from guests too!)

You would consider your life experiences to be rather vast. 

Growing up as a half elven girl, you constantly had to prove yourself to those around you. Being a 'halfbreed' made others look down on you, so you had to become the best of the best. Living in Rivendell made things easier for you, though, because at least the elves who lived here weren't ruthless when it came to shame and 'dishonor', whatever that's about. 

After you were sure that you were best of the best, you set off and fought countless different things. Spiders, orcs, goblins, even some trolls. You were a soul well known by some, considered to be fierce and dependable. So much so that you even became a valued member of the Fellowship of the ring, set out to assist Frodo Baggins in destroying the ring of power. 

And yet, by some dumb luck, you, a feared and admired half elf, were afraid of thunder. 

Loud noises such as thunder to be exact, but thunder. 

Like a little elfling cowering in their mothers room after a particularly loud blast shook their room. 

And now here you were, cowering by yourself in the corner of a room. Everyone was enjoying themselves out in the other room, dancing and singing carelessly, hell you even saw Legolas drinking with Gimli, all while you sat pathetically by yourself in the corner of the room, covering your ears with your eyes squeezed shut. 

It had been like this ever since you were little. Your parents died on so early, and you were forced to deal with these things alone. You stayed with the likes of Elrond, but you weren't his real daughter. You never dared to look for comfort in him, you had to be strong. Strength was your only solace in the murky black that surrounded you.

Strength.

Fat chance.

You could hear the loudness of the party just a few doors away, but you couldn't risk so much as flinching in the company of others. 

So thats where you stayed. Alone in the room, hugging your knees to your chest as you tried to think about anything other than the horrible booms that shook the very room you sat in. Even the loud celebration couldn't drown out these noises.

You hadn't a clue how long you stayed like that, curled up in on yourself, shaking and flinching in anticipation for the next thunder wave. 

Eventually though, someone did notice your absence. 

Legolas was leaning against a pillar, enjoying the dancing and singing from the two hobbit cousins just a few tables away. He quite easily won the drinking game against Gimli, but now that he was out he didn't really have anything to do. After all, Aragorn was busy with the blonde 'princess', and Gandalf was more than likely sitting off somewhere alone. But you? He hadn't a clue as to where you had gone. 

He remembered at the beginning of the night, you had been with him, walking around and enjoying the food laid out. But sometime after the storm started, you disappeared from sight and he hadn't seen you since. 

Contemplating this to himself, he began to wonder where you went. He was desperate at this point for some company, anything to distract him from the bore of no one to speak with. 

Finally kicking off of the pillar he leaned against, he made up his mind to figure out where you went. He made his way around the large room, going as far as to looking under tables for you as well. You were nowhere to be scene, not even in the corners of the room.

He was starting to become frustrated, mainly because he was running out of ideas. Maybe you left? But he couldn't even begin to guess why you would leave the party so early, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself before, so where in the hell did you go? 

After a bit more wandering, he decided to check one of the rooms they had access to in hopes that you'd appear. 

He opened up one of the doors down a short hall, stepping in the door way. The room was dark, minimal light shining through into the room. He almost turned around to leave, but as he turned his eyes caught sight of a figure in the corner. For a moment he wasn't even sure who it was, but when there was a sudden flash of lightning, followed by a loud rumble from the sky, he realized that it was you. 

You jerked rather suddenly when the boom resonated throughout the room, taking in a deep breath as you held your hands tighter over your ears. You didn't even notice Legolas standing at the doorway looking right at you. In fact, you didn't realize he was there until he was right next to you, kneeling down to touch your arm gently. You flinched rather violently, your head snapping up to look at him. 

Shock was evident on your face, and he seemed to notice too. "Y/N? What's wrong?" He asked softly, his hand gently squeezing the place he held your shoulder. You opened your mouth to respond, taking a breath when there was suddenly another loud crash. Your hands flew up to your ears and your eyes squeezed shut as you hid your face from him. 

He seemed to understand right away.

Because suddenly, he was wrapping you up in his arms and you were pulling up into his lap as he sat down. You didn't remove your hands from your ears though, simply letting him pull you up against him.

It was rather comforting, but you jerked a bit when you felt his hands on yours, slowly lowering them down. He held your hands in his gently, looking down at you sympathetically. "Y/N... why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, releasing one of your hands gently. You took a shaky breath, mumbling quietly, "It's... embarrassing."  Your voice was light and airy, mostly from your nervous anticipation of more thunder. 

You heard his sigh softly, his arms tightening around you when another crash of thunder caused you to tense up. His now free hand moved up to your head, pressing your ear against his chest gently. The soft sound of his heartbeat helping calm you a bit. "Y/N... just, just listen to the sound of my heart, okay? Focus on the beating..." He whispered gently, his hand gently massaging into your hair. 

The shaking of your hands slowly stopped, and you let out a soft breath as you did as he said.

The gentle rhythm of his heart beating created a sense of serenity within you, though you noticed that the pattern of beats was a bit faster than normal. He must be as nervous as you are, though for a different reason you suspected. 

Both of you sat like that for quite a while, until the storm finally died down actually, enjoying each others warmth and comfort. Even after the thunder ended, neither of you moved. 

You turned your head up towards him slowly after a bit only to find that his eyes were already on you. There was trances of a light smile on his face, his hand gently running through your hair again, "I wish you had told me, Y/N. Are you okay now?" He asked slowly, releasing your hand from his grasp. You nodded your head slowly, letting your legs stretch out across his legs finally. They were beginning to get a bit sore. 

His smile brightened up a bit, and the hand you dropped moved up to gently brush against your cheek. "We can stay here a bit longer if thats what you want... I don't mind holding you when you're frightened.." He whispered just as softly as when he first came in. 

Whatever possessed you to agree to staying with him was rather persuasive. Because as soon as the words left his mouth you were pressing your face back against his chest. "T-Then I'd like to stay here a bit longer..."

He squeezed you into his arms gently, pressing his lips to the top of your head gently.

"We can stay here as long as you'd like..."


End file.
